


Surprise visitors

by Goldenjaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: More characters and/or ships will be added later, Multi, im so sorry for this mess, justice league - Freeform, what have I made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenjaybird/pseuds/Goldenjaybird
Summary: What was supposed to be a simple JL mission turned into a complete disaster when three unexpected guests turn up.





	Surprise visitors

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean the original outlaws aren’t together anymore???  
Roy’s death sorry never heard of her.  
Also POV Bruce.  
Jayroy comes in later.

It was a perfectly normal mission.  
Well it was meant to be, the JL mission was simple there was a drug ring with connections to the light that needed investigating so superman, green lantern, flash, black canary and I teamed up for the mission. Since it was deemed of high importance the league had to send well experienced senior members to deal with the mission. We ran into some slight difficulties with the security but nothing we couldn’t handle, the fissility was mostly used for holding contraband and other illegal goods but was more recently used for storing information, hence our visit. Everything was going according to plan we got in undetected and retrieved what we were looking for but then the emergency alarms started to Blair.

We all turned to each other for answers.  
“Right who was it”  
It was Green lantern that spoke. No one else would say anything that stupid.  
“Don’t look at me!”  
Flash spoke defensively,  
The guards started pouring out from all entrances.  
“Who cares lets go!”  
Black canary could easily beat everyone in this room in hand to hand combat but we had what we were looking for, no reason to stay.

We burst through the fissility into a large open room sealing the door behind us. It was then that we found out what exactly had set of the alarms. A huge explosion shook the walls sending debris cascading down from all sides.  
“Okay, that DEFINITELY wasn’t me”  
Some shouts were heard from the guards coming from down one of the halls, the room had three corridors, the one which we had come from that was now caved in, the one to the left where the explosion had come from and the one to the right leading to the exit.  
The shouts intensified growing closer.  
We all rush to the middle of the room standing ourselves between the two corridors.

We starred down the hall waiting for a fight. We didn’t get one.  
The shouts grew louder and louder.  
Until finally the voices could be distinguished.  
“Who’s damn idea was this!!”  
“It was yours!!”  
“Both if you shut up!!”  
One male, one female and one all too familiar.  
More explosions followed then more angry shouts from guards.  
Then suddenly three figures burst out from the hall.  
The outlaws.  
Arsenal, starfire and red hood.  
Roy Harper, koriand’r and Jason Todd.  
They came running at us at full speed, all three of them had air tight bags of cocaine stuffed into every pocket and available space on there bodies dropping bags behind them as they ran.  
“Move!”  
“Out the way!”  
“Excuse us!”  
We were all completely stunned still as the three outlaws barged past us.  
We stood looking at each other in total disbelief until the hoards of guards came hurtling down the corridor.  
We all quickly started bolting down to the exit, angry guards chasing behind us.

We followed the winding halls in the base flash leading the way looking for exits until finally reaching one, which was conveniently slowly closing. Flash worked quickly to help us all get out before the large metal door slammed shut.  
Just before the door was fully closed a voice behind me shouted “GET DOWN”  
I turned to see arsenal shooting a blinking arrow with a small device attached to the tip through the small opening left in the door. The door closed with the arrow inside, not even a moment later another earth shaking explosion was let off behind the door, at least we now knew what the explosions were.

We all collect and composed ourselves before turning to the trio and serving them each a very confused yet furious look.  
In the awkward silence that followed arsenal had managed to shift his weight wrong sending another bad of cocaine tumbling towards the floor.  
“Ehh... we can explain”  
Offered starfire who was sporting a very uncomfortable smile.  
“No we can’t princess”  
Replied red hood who clearly found the whole exchange very amusing.  
Because of course he did.  
Jason always found my suffering amusing.  
“We could at least try Jason!”  
Protested starfire again desperately trying to turn this around.  
“Can someone please explain what is going on here!”  
It appears even Clark had lost his patience with the young group.  
The three look back and forth between each other before finally Jason answered.  
“Debt collecting”  
Dear god it was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably should write another chapter of this soon but honestly I’m the most unreliable person in the world so don’t hold your breath. ;)


End file.
